


Baby Theirin

by QueenKirriana



Series: The Kirriana Chronicles [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKirriana/pseuds/QueenKirriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Warden has her baby and like everything else in her life, nothing goes simply. Overbearing advisers, trouble-making friends and Maker knows what else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This fic also includes my friend's Amell Warden-Commander Raelyn while my Kirriana is the Warden-Queen with Alistair. I also took some creative license when writing about the Summerday festivities as there is a little bit about it in The World of Thedas Volume One so I took that and made an interpreted expansion.

Denerim was always a bustling city. There were always merchants relaying their newest goods to the shoppers around the square. There were always groups huddled in the dark alleyways conspiring for the causes that mattered to them. There were always patrons slinking off to The Pearl, no matter how high born you were, all kinds of folk made visits to that particular building. There were always taverns filled with people drinking away their money often inherited not earned, brawls breaking out amongst the rabble. There were always City Elves in their Alienage, grasping onto whatever little they could earn, beg or steal despite the Monarchy’s efforts to improve life for the proud race. There were always Andrastians gathering in the Chantry, praying to the Maker or his bride Andraste Herself for guidance. Summerday in particular made the Chantry one of the most crowded places in all of Denerim. This holiday marked the beginning of Summer in Molioris and was always celebrated over three days. People from across the land would travel far from their local Chantry to witness a Denerim Summerday. The first day was dedicated for the Coming of Age ceremonies. Children all donned in white, soon to shirk their youth. Adulthood was nigh for these children and while some grumbled and tried to slink away, others sat eagerly, waiting to hear of what their lives as adults would bring them. The second day was used for marriages. Many marriages would be packed into one day with all the guests and often the bride and groom, all being invited to the following one. The main spectacle of the holiday was always the Grand Parade held on the last day where the now of age and newlyweds would start at the Chantry, walk around the Market Square in procession and then continue to the Palace District where the King and Queen of Ferelden themselves would join in the parade, cheered on by denizens of their country. The holiday would end with alcoholic beverages and food being served to all and music filling the air. Not many were expected to turn up for their jobs the next day as employer and employee alike were often sprawled across the districts with no memory of the whole holiday. Once it’s all over, travellers return home and decorations are stored awaiting the next time they get to welcome the sun and end of the winter season.

9:30 Dragon Age had seen most of Denerim and Ferelden herself devastated by the Fifth Blight led by the Archdemon Urthemiel. After the Hero of Ferelden Kirriana Cousland had slain the Old God, they had been able to rebuild. 9:31 had seen a new threat rise but the new Warden-Commander of Ferelden Raelyn Amell managed to put an end to this. 9:33 was now here and Ferelden had been restored and improved in the eyes of many. King Alistair Theirin and Queen Kirriana Theirin had decided to resume the holiday after its 2 year absence due to the Blight and the long rebuild. It was also during the span of this holiday that they were expecting the birth of their long awaited heir. Much about this child was in doubt. The parentage included that of Theirin blood, the blood of Calenhad on the father’s side and Cousland blood on the mother’s side. Both the King and Queen were made Grey Wardens around the time of the Fifth Blight’s beginning and so both fear the amount of Darkspawn blood that they have passed onto their child. Some of the people whispered about the child being an unholy evil thing, sired and bred as a monster like a pureblood Darkspawn and that it and its mother should be put down before such a thing could enter the world. Most however were overjoyed that a long awaited Theirin heir would be born and were confident that the child would be born normal and healthy. There was still some support for the widow of the late King Calian Theirin to retake the throne from King Maric Theirin’s bastard. Anora herself had renounced all her claims to the throne after she and the new Queen who had overthrown her became slow friends. Many wanted her head to secure the Theirin blood line of succession but Kirriana wouldn’t allow it, suggesting that she be able to return to her home and live out her life. Anora now resides in Gwaren, peacefully helping those she grew up with. She expressed happiness that her friend would be able to do what she could not. The mages employed in the Palace were also hopeful though not plucky. A child conceived from two Grey Wardens was unheard of and they were cautious of any problems that could arise before, during or after the birth. Ferelden had seen many Queens pass before their time and it wasn’t a secret that many thought the same fate would befall the young beloved Queen. Most were amazed that the Queen was able to carry the child this close to full term with very little complications besides a few incidents in harm’s way. As all the mages could track was the child’s heartbeat due to the taint flowing in her blood blocking some of their magic all Kirriana, Alistair and all of Ferelden could do was wait.


	2. Day 1

No parent in Ferelden was going to receive any rest this day. Children all over the country were waking up, ready to participate in their Coming of Age ceremony. Others rushed to the local Chantry before putting on their white tunic or gown, often family heirlooms passed down as each generation grew. Children were officially of age when they had reached their 14th year, most of the children that were soon to reach that age were also put through the ceremony depending on how close their day of birth was to the occasion. Kirriana’s own ceremony was held in the Highever Chantry and since she was the only child born 5 years after her brother and the last for the next two years following, she was the only one in her procession. Fergus teased her saying “You always hated having people point you out in crowds and now you are the main focus of an entire ceremony. There’s no one to hide behind now sister!” Fergus was proving to be an excellent Teryn considering his rocky start. Highever was also rebuilt and while things were changed, it never lost the feeling of being an ancient castle. Her brother had been much happier since the rebuild, getting back to a degree of normal past the Blight. “You know it’s weird when you think about it Kirri.” Her husband said, breaking the silence of both of them ignoring the tasks being relayed to them by the more intolerable but wisest of their advisors as they remembered their own ceremonies. Snapping back to the present Kirriana continued eating her breakfast she had been subconsciously consuming while lost in her thoughts. “And what would that be your majesty?!” Garas Hattos piped up in his voice that always failed to stay in one consistent pitch. Continuing like he hadn’t said anything Alistair continued, “I hadn’t even reached my 10th year when your ceremony was held and in fact I wouldn’t have mine until you had turned 18. You would never notice the years between us unless you already knew. Huh go figure.”

“Time has never really been something we’ve kept a measure of has it love? Our taint is always a constant reminder but time escapes us. Though we will not let it get the best of us any longer will we?” Kirriana replied looking at her moderate bump that refused to be ignored.

“Well our daughter seems to want to take her time.” Alistair laughed back.

“Alistair the mages and advisors and physicians may say that it will be a girl but there’s still a chance it’ll be a boy.” Kirriana half smiled back. Most thought she was going to have a girl but she still held hope that it could be a boy. She was scared of either but she knew that she would have to live through the birth to see her child. “Sorry. I’m excited you know, it’d be nice to have a daughter or a son. Boys are messy and yucky though, you don’t really want one of them—“

“Forgive me your majesties but we really must get started. We want this day to go smoothly as if this day goes wrong, it puts off the whole festival. Now of course you are not obligated to go to the ceremony unless you want to as there are always things to be done around the Palace. In my opinion the Queen should stay here to be monitored for sings of the baby’s arrival. I will give you some time to make your decisions but they should not be made lightly. Please also be aware of our tight schedule that we must uphold to. Majesties.” He excused himself with a bow and scuttled out the room. Kirriana sighed watching the door that he left through before saying “Dear where and more importantly how did he ever get to become one of our advisors?” Alistair thought about it for a moment and shrugged. He was quiet for a moment before saying “Kirri, you might hate me for saying this, but I agree with him. You should stay here… just in case.“ He put up a hand to stop her protests “I know. This day is usually your favourite but it’s not the best place for you to be if the baby decides that it’s time.” He gave her a slight smile before shaking his head and chuckling. “Raelyn’s coming today so I suppose it tis no longer intolerable to stay here today. Will I be allowed to attend tomorrow’s ceremonies or will I be bribed out of that as well?” Garas scrambled back into the room backing Kirriana squirm at what a frail little thing he was for a man of many years. “If her majesty pleases, there are many preparations for tomorrow and the day after for her to look over while the King makes his presence at the Chantry. However if that is what you wish we need to begin immediately. Sire your robes have been set out for you in your chamber, her majesty if you will follow me we can set about the tasks?” he spewed out without pausing for breath. He bowed low again and then indicated to the doors. Kirriana and Alistair exchanged a look as they took in the block of information that had just been delivered to them before both rising from the table. Stepping quickly Alistair moved over to her, telling her not to bother herself more than she needs to, kissing his wife’s bump and then lips promising to tell her about it all later before sweeping out of the room. “Your majesty, please. We have many things to attend to and I know your predicament makes moving a struggle but can we please keep a brisk pace?” Keeping a smile as sometimes needed she strode out the room moving just as fast as Garas with Saphrina following closely behind. 

 

A few hours of tasks that Kirriana had become very good at had passed. She had placed wedding guests next to their appropriate conversation partners and made sure to separate family members who were feuding. After that she made sure that there was a priest to oversee all the ceremonies before making sure that the furniture and decorations were ready to be set up after today’s celebrations were finished as there was so much to do with so little time to do it. She was constantly told that it was all in the details and while most of the events could plan themselves now, she still hung around to help where she could. A long Mabari howl bellowed through the halls of the Palace and Kirriana knew that could only mean only one thing. Moving as fast as she and Saphrina could they moved towards the palace entrance where the Warden-Commander of Ferelden had just entered. “Rae!” Kirriana beamed at her friend. “Kirri!” she beamed back, her smiles usually reserved for her friend. Raelyn moved to hug her before quipping “Oh but is there room for me to reach you?” with a cheeky grin before embracing Kirriana. “You finally found time away to come. I thought you didn’t like babies and the thought of being around one made you sick to your stomach and gave you an unquenchable thirst for more ale and a subject change?” Kirriana quipped back at her raising her eyebrow. “Well, I don’t and still do. I came because I had a feeling Cheese King wouldn’t be around for you and your brother would have arranged to be here after the baby arrives I would imagine. So I figured that leaves you bored waiting for the baby and everyone else which that leaves me bored waiting for you to pop so I’d come and keep you and the wine company.” The women laughed until their sides started to hurt and Garas caught up to Kirriana. “Your majesty we were not quite done with our tasks. Please return with me to the ballroom.” Kirriana sighed.

Raelyn looked at her friend and then barked “She needs to rest alright sod off you stuffy nug humper.”

“Why I never! Madame you do not know who you are speaking to.” He replied straightening up revealing that he is quite tall at full height towering over Rae and Kirri. “Actually I know exactly who I am talking to. You are exhausting the Queen who is with child. If you can do the job she pays you to do then I am sure that you can plan everything without needing her to pick every little detail. If not then you should have considered an occupation change 50 years ago when you still had youth.” She was right in his face before turning and guiding a stunned Kirriana out of the room towards the kitchen. “I’m starving let’s go get some food.” She casually said.

“What if there’s an emergency?!” called Garas from where they left him.

“Trust yourself and I’m sure you’ll figure it out!” Kirriana called back trying to be as reassuring as possible. They went to the kitchens and got some food that was already being prepped for dinner and they sat and Rae told her friend of everything that had happened in the 2 months since they had seen each other last. Rae told her stories with many mugs of different ales and meads which Kirriana knew only helped her embellishments more. “How is your brother anyway?” Rae said after a moment of silence, her face dropping slowly from excited to a sad frown. Kirriana let a smile hint at her lips before looking her friend in the eye and telling her “Fergus is well. He’s made himself busy with Highever and kept to himself as of late. He has made an excellent Teryn.”

“Yeah, I’m sure your parents would be proud of both of you.” Rae snickered, her tone was bitter but it wasn’t meant to make the compliment sour. “You know Raelyn, if you want to talk about it… at all…” The invitation hung in the air and Kirri was about to take it back when Rae looked at her and snapped “You know what there’s nothing to sodding talk about. I was interested in him, spent time with him, developed an attachment to him and him to me. Or so I thought.” Her eyes blazed with mana and Kirriana could feel the air shifting around them before Kirriana said with thought “That’s putting it lightly Rae. You love him and he loves you.” A nearby vase flew off the table and into the wall across the room. Neither of the two women so much as blinked. Rae’s eyes lightened and dimmed and she looked at her feet and back to her fidgeting hands before admitting “It’s hard to compete with ghosts Kirri.” They said nothing and Raelyn stood a clear indication that the conversation was finished and both of them understood that perfectly. She turned looking around the room, avoiding the spot where the vase had shattered and water ran down the bright stone with remnants of leaves and petals smeared like cut that no one but her could see. Kirriana watched her but remained silent before rising, straining her back and grimacing but keeping the silence. “Alright. I think it’s time for a little rule discarding. Alistair told me not to go to the ceremonies today but he is mistaken if I will miss out on my favourite day of the holiday, with child or no. What do you say we take a stroll and happen upon the Chantry where we can watch the ceremonies?” Raelyn turned around smiling from ear to ear “I love it when you don’t listen to your husband.” They laughed and Kirriana called to Saphrina to come as well.

 

They arrived at the Chantry following the sound of the soft lutes being played by the musicians. The doors were open, letting in a slight breeze on an otherwise warm day. The last vows of the ceremony were being said by each of the children and Kirriana and Rae found seats at the back with a clear view while Saphrina stood behind. Kirriana motioned to Saphrina to sit beside her and the elf hesitated and then sat. “I am sorry you missed your favourite part mistress.” She whispered.

“Heh, don’t be this is my favourite part. We were right on time. The vows where all the children tell all the adults around them that they are ready to be one of them but still have the innocence lost as you age is a beautiful thing to me. They become adults while keeping what makes them children. Adults lose that innocence but you can see it in a child’s eyes.” Kirriana smiled at her handmaiden, she was often shy in public but very attentive and eager to help Kirri. “Suckers.” Rae muttered under her breath and Kirriana laughed. Alistair was in view but had been paying too much attention to notice them entering. He was wearing soft furs with a matching cape. He was wearing his heavy crown today, Garas would scold her for not wearing matching crowns if he knew that she was there too. She had worn her smallest crown that formed more of a head band and sat easily on her curled hair. Rae had worn hers up today which framed her face nicely. The priest then reached the elven children who had been allowed to partake for the first time in Ferelden. Saphrina smiled when her little sister took her vows and Kirriana patted the elf’s shoulder and smiled. When all the vows had been said the Grand Cleric recited a verse from the Chant and bade the children to stand declaring them a part of Ferelden once again. Alistair rose as well and the rest of the attendees followed suit, bowing which Kirriana also did as a sign of respect. The Grand Cleric headed towards the door with the children following behind her and Alistair behind them. When he reached the doors Kirriana stepped out from the pew she was sat in and grabbed his arm, walking beside him. He got a fright and jumped but relaxed slightly after seeing his wife. “Kirri?! Maker’s breath what are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay at the castle?! How is the baby?! Are you alright?!” he looked at her with a mixture of concern and confusion. “I will answer those questions when we are back at the palace okay?” she kissed him on the check and moved away to allow him to shake the hands of each of age children. She busied herself with nobles and commoners who had other small children. She held babies, made children giggle and had many enquiries after her health. When Alistair looked tired and spent Kirriana sent all the little ones to climb on him and cheer him up. He handled it well smiling and glancing over at Kirriana whenever he could. She talked to Raelyn in low tones and sent her and Saphrina back to the Palace ahead of Kirriana and Alistair so that they could talk. They handed back all the children and said their goodbyes and started in the direction of home. Alistair offered his arm to her and she took it moving closer to him in his warm clothing. He looked at her and moved his arm and held her hand. She smiled and put her head against his shoulder. “So… what are you doing out here?” he asked softly. “Rae arrived and she needed cheering up so we took the opportunity to go see my favourite part of the ceremony while Garas figured out the small details without asking me to check if allowing a noble to breath next to another was okay.”

“Well it wouldn’t be such a loss if some of the nobles stopped breathing would it?” He chuckled. She laughed and nudged his shoulder slightly before continuing “I know you are worried about the child and believe me I understand the things we have gone through to get to this point. Alistair, you trust me yes?”

“O-of course I do. What kind of a question is that?” he spluttered.

“And you believe in me right?” she said giving a stern look.

“Yes of course!” He looked hurt that she asked the questions and then she thought for a minute and then said “Then have faith. I will deliver your daughter over the next few days and then we will raise her together as the beautiful little princess that can be a brilliant queen to follow in her father’s footsteps in ruling Ferelden when we have to go on our Calling. Maker willing, by that time we may have been able to give her a sibling.” Alistair’s mouth dropped and then closed. He swallowed before replying “I thought you were still holding hopes for a son?” she shrugged “And you would be willing to have another baby with me?” she smiled to match his and kissed him. “You know I’d fall apart without you Kirriana. Ferelden is nothing without her Queen and neither am I.” They continued walking laughing and talking as if they had no worries in the world. Those words of sweet sentiment turned sour in her mind as she considered that they may have to if everything doesn’t go as planned. “Though while I trust you, you did go out and slay a High Dragon without reinforcements or alerting anyone of your whereabouts 6 months ago.” He teased.

“Makers breath Alistair! That was one time. Besides I slew the Archdemon leading the Blight.” She laughed back.

“Oh you don’t scare me, you’re not so tough.” He raised an eyebrow in challenge. “Maybe not but you were definitely scared of it or do I need to remind you?” He shook his head violently trying to feign ignorance.


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is THE day.

“Kirri wake up!! Get your ass out of that bed!” Raelyn was booming after slamming the doors to her chambers open with Saphrina following quietly behind her. Kirriana slowly sat up looking at her friend hazily. “You didn’t tell me you and Cheese King sleep in different rooms now!” she yelled in delight.   
“I was moved a month ago. This is where I'll be when I have the baby but I can move back afterwards. It’s not too far for us to see each other but the distance is enough to remind you that you are waking up alone.” She replied with a yawn.   
Raelyn continued like she hadn’t spoken “You should have seen his face when I went in to wake you up and you weren’t there! He looked like the ghost of Andraste herself went right up to him and smacked his arse!” She was shrieking now. “WELL?! You heard me!! Twas one of the most amusing things I have ever seen! Oh and your brother has arrived.” She looked at Kirriana from the side of her eyes. “He asked me to tell you of his arrival but I assumed that you wouldn’t be awake at this hour and offered to wake you. Not that I want to be around him by myself, I’m not dealing with that awkward bundle.”

“When do you ever deal with anything you should” Kirriana muttered. Raelyn shot her a look and then left to cause trouble anywhere but around Fergus Cousland. Saphrina helped Kirriana out of bed and helped her dress. Alistair was waiting outside her chambers and smiled and kissed her cheek when he saw her face strain in an attempt to kiss him. “Ohh we match today. I love it when we match.” He joked.

“Oh you just enjoy really nice clothes. The tailor has done a nice job with them though.” She replied. She now leaned mostly on him and felt a little stupid that she had to rely on someone else to keep her aloft some days. “It’ll be nice to see your brother again, I missed the last time he was here.”

“Tis for the best you were not present. That was 4 months past when he decided to stop courting Raelyn. He was a mess and she turned up in a mess.” She said quietly.

“That’s a lot of mess.” He let out a breath. She nodded and they walked to the sitting room in silence with Saphrina and their personal guard following quietly behind them. Fergus was sat in a chair, reading a book from the shelf. When Kirriana and Alistair walked in he stood smiling “Sister.” He said walking over to them and hugging her. “Your majesty” he said to Alistair and bowing. Alistair extended his hand which Fergus shook firmly. “You know, I keep saying you don’t have to bow to me. It’s weird enough seeing a country full of people bow to me, my friends and family shouldn’t ever need to.” Fergus nodded thanking him. He looked at the bump and then asked “So have you discussed names yet?” Kirri and Alistair looked at each other and shook their heads “Not yet.” They replied at the same time. They all laughed and Fergus asked “Will Raelyn be joining us at the ceremonies?” Alistair snorted and awkwardly shuffled after a glare from his wife “No. That is not her thing. She will stay around here today and find something more entertaining for her to do.” He corrected himself. “Ah I see.” Fergus replied. Kirriana moved quickly before the awkwardness could take over “Shall we be off?” and laughed when both men extended an arm to her.

 

“You’re shitting me. What about that is so hard?! You take a mug and you walk over to the barrel and you fill said mug with the alcoholic contents of that barrel and then you give it to me! Do you know who I am you brat?! I kill Darkspawn for a living while you run around thinking them as things of nightmares that your mother tells you to make you behave! Your worst nightmare is my every day, now get me some fucking ale!” the child screamed and ran off yelling for his mother. A frail looking stick of a woman returned with the child cowering between her legs “Oi I heard you yellin’ at my son I did. Don’t you know who his father is? I'll have you know ‘is father is the King’s and Queen’s advisor he is! ‘nd he won’t stand for this he won’t!” she glared through her moss green eyes trying to size up to Raelyn. “Oh you mean you were infected with that weasels spawn?” she replied with a laugh “That ugly, nug-man used you in the dark night when no other women would have the sense to go near him, let alone touch him and you produced a brat. Guessing by where you are he could care less if I killed the scullion because you were just his gutter-wrench.” Raelyn snarled right in the girls face. She flinched and ran away after Raelyn whispered “Boo” in her face. The boy moved to the side but watched as Raelyn poured herself some ale. “I am the Warden-Commander of Ferelden you little shit.” she spat as she aimed a kick at the boy in passing. Tasting her reward Raelyn wandered back to her room that was kept for her during her stays. Laid on her bed was a magnificent staff of cold and a note that read:

_This staff is called the Staff of the Magister Lord. I know that it uses cold. I was going to give this to you in person when we returned but I felt that just in case the worst happens, you should have this now. My door is always open if you ever decide that you wish to talk about it and if not then we shan’t._

_Kirri._

Rae chuckled beside herself, twirling the staff between her hands. She could feel the power and cold running across her fingers as she moved it. Maker she’s pushy but she really knows how to gift a girl she thought to herself. Her thoughts wandered to Fergus. She didn’t really hate him but she was going to be the last person to admit to him that she resented the ghosts of his family. Especially because it was Kirri’s too. He knew that she couldn’t spend her time being jealous of the ghosts that haunted him. “Where are some Darkspawn when you need to kill something? Shit.” Pushing all thoughts of Fergus out and downing her ale she looked around her room and decided that she would go find some company from one of the guards. She walked into the hall with her new staff on her back, ready to show it off to all who saw her when she saw Saphrina running towards her, panting for shortness of breath. When she got to her she stopped to bend over and catch her breath before standing and huffing “My—lad—y—is in—labour. She—ask—ed me to—find you.” Raelyn didn’t wait for her, bolting off towards Kirriana’s room, hoping she was still breathing.

 

They had made it as far as the district bridge when Kirriana had felt the first pain. She had dismissed it as a violent kick and they continued on. She had collapsed when they reached the next bridge and was carried back by Alistair while Fergus ran ahead to warn the servants and mages she was in labour. She was conscious by the time they were back at the palace and it was in a frenzy with servants moving quickly, not quite sure to be more prepared for a funeral or a birth. She was weakly muttering Raelyn’s name over and over until she was reassured that she would be fetched. Alistair placed her on her bed where the servants began to strip her of the robes she had been wearing immediately and exchanged them for a lighter dress that would allow for easy breathing. Alistair stood there unsure until Wynne walked in followed closely by Raelyn and shooed him from the room “Alistair you did brilliantly bringing her back so swiftly but now you need to go and relax and let us do our jobs.” With a warm smile. “Wait, we should tell him now.” Kirriana weakly mumbled.

“T-tell me what? Don’t you dare try to tell me you are dying. I won’t accept that.” He shook his head and Kirriana shook hers and Wynne finished the statement for her “Alistair everyone in this room knows that should the worst happen, we will work to save the baby instead of Kirriana.” He looked between Wynne Raelyn and Kirriana and shook his head again “You’re telling me you have the resources to save both but would easily sacrifice my wife?! You’re willing to accept defeat and lose more lives than necessary? And you’re okay with leaving me alone?! You save the kingdom and that’s it? You think you’re done with life?!” there wasn’t a tone of any kind in his voice and his face looked devoid of life. Kirriana calmly spoke up “I know we want to break the cycle of leaving children behind but being a mother is about doing what’s best for your children and doing whatever it takes to improve and protect their lives. My mother taught me that.” He walked backwards with his hands on his hips, looking at the celling when Raelyn piped “You can’t beat a mother’s love Cheese King. That is the truest love.” Alistair looked at Kirriana again, kissed her once and left, walking to the wall opposite her now closed doors putting his head in his hands. Fergus put his hand on one of Alistair’s shoulders trying to comfort him. Kirriana was focused on her husband leaving when Wynne pulled her chin and firmly told her “You and your child will die if you don’t look at me and pay attention do you understand me Kirriana?” Kirri nodded and focused, fighting through the pain. It had started as a pinch under her skin but it had slowly spread into a slow boil. Raelyn was stood across the room barking at the mages to The mages were working hard using lyrium to try to seclude everything in the air of the room while the physicians had their compounds to try to sedate and dull the pain. She numbly swallowed and chewed what they gave her and giving them feedback on how much it affected the pain. Her vision was focusing in and out and she could feel the bouts of sweat. Wynne was talking to her, wiping her face with a damp cloth but Kirriana could only make sounds out. She focused on breathing as she could feel a grungy feeling gathering in her lungs. She couldn’t tell how far along the baby was but she knew it was definitely getting ready for the final stretch. After a few hours the compounds stopped being pushed down her throat and the pain was constant, reduced to simply coming in contraction waves. It suddenly returned at a constant pace and she cried at the sudden pressure against her lungs. “Not yet.” she heard through the static in her ears. No now. It was now or never. She could no longer hold herself up and slumped against the bed post. Her head was pounding like a drum but only she could hear the song. The smell of lyrium was increasing and they were attempting to push more mixtures in her mouth but she knew she was dying. She hadn’t even begun to push but she could tell her body was losing an unseen battle. Rae was suddenly in her face screaming at her before slapping her face hard and screaming in her ear “PUSH YOU IDIOT!” Kirriana pushed against the pain and her vision and hearing cleared, Wynne and Raelyn were holding a hand each squeezing it, egging her on with encouraging words. Her small lead over her blood was lost and she stopped pushing and breathing as her vision completely fogged up and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her blood was on fire as if she had just drunk from the Joining Goblet again. Images flashed quickly in front of her eyes and they made no sense to her as all she could think about was the distant song being played in her head. The sound was so beautiful but maddening and terrifying at the same time. The images stopped and she cried out as her eyes snapped back into the room and she was able to breathe and push once more before hearing “That’s it!”. Everyone flocked to see the baby and she watched them with a small smile growing on her face as she passed out into the dark.

 

It had all been too quiet for Alistair’s liking. They had closed the doors on him as soon as he had walked out and they hadn’t opened since. He hated waiting and almost had a fit when a Chantry priest came to ask about her funeral arrangements and it took several guards and Fergus to dissuade him from hitting the poor man. Alistair sat on the chairs the servants had brought for them to sit on and placed his chin in his hands. A few hours past he had heard her crying and babbling and just over an hour ago, Raelyn shouting at her. The room was loud with shouting from everyone in the room before going dead quiet and a shrill shriek. He had rushed up to the doors but Fergus had convinced him that he needed to be patient and wait. He stood pacing while Fergus slept with his head against the wall, wondering at how her brother could be so calm. He walked over to the mirror and saw just how puffy his eyes were and how pale his face looked. He realised he must have been crying and knowing that now wasn’t the time to ridicule improper habits, he wiped his face with the sleeve of his robe. It doesn’t matter now, he thought to himself. Another hour had passed when Wynne walked out with all the mages and physicians in tow, smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder and said no more before continuing on her way. Raelyn looked at Fergus with a cold glare and then nodded her head to the room with a half-smile at Alistair.

 

She awoke, turning her head and looking at Wynne who was smiling at her and patting her hand before letting go, rising and going to the other side of the room where the servants had set up a small bath where the mages and physicians could examine the baby and make sure it was alive and breathing. She looked at Raelyn, her face aghast at what she had just seen. She dabbed the cloth against Kirriana’s forehead and face and then stood whispering “You just had a vision, while giving birth. I’m not letting that go. We will talk about that later. For now, we will work on introducing you to your child.” She eyed her friend carefully and walked over to the crowd. Kirriana felt alone and cold now that there were no covers or pressure on her stomach but everyone else but her was allowed to look at what she had carried around for 9 months. They talked between themselves, the 4 mages discussing if there were any unnatural airs about the baby, the 4 physicians trying to determine if the baby was healthy and the 4 servants trying to bath the babe, not worrying about the state of the mother. Saphrina turned and seeing her mistress looking drained, started to move sheets before helping Kirriana to the washroom where there was a warm bath awaiting her and she replaced Kirriana’s simple dress with a more comfy one that she noted was the same size as her before baby figure. Kirriana asked questions about her baby but Saphrina refused to answer any until they were given the all clear and there was nothing to be done until then. Kirriana realized that she no longer felt as bloated and there was no weight to her and looking at her stomach she saw it had returned to its original size and so her maternity clothes would be oversized. She sat in the bath stewing over the images that she had seen during her vision. She still couldn’t make sense of most of them and eventually gave up. After leaving the washroom, her bed had been remade with fresh sheets and Raelyn was sat on the edge of it. Kirri joined her and said nothing, watching the doctors and servants moving their hands quickly around the child all in the room but her had seen. “Oh I grow tired of this. I reserve the right to hold my child!” she cried in sadness and Raelyn put her hand on Kirri’s shoulder which she brushed off saying “If it tis dead then tell me now and but me out of my misery!” Wynne turned around smiling with a small bundle in her hands, tiny arms reaching for the small wisp that floated around it. Kirriana stood quickly a hand over her mouth and Wynne turned the baby towards her and its amber eyes turned and looked into her blue ones and they stared at each other for a moment and she could hear a click in her mind and then it smiled and she shed a tear. She took it from Wynne and the baby opened its mouth and nudged its head free of the blanket revealing a tuft flat blonde hair against its head. Kirriana sighed with relief and then paused to ask “And he or she is fine… down the other end?” she asked Wynne softly. “The Prince is doing well for having 12 women just seen him bare.” She replied with a smile. Kirriana looked at Rae and then at Wynne and everyone else in the room and squeaking “I have a son?! I was right! I was right it was a boy not a girl!” Raelyn snickered and then said

“Well you’re really on a roll with those prophecies huh?” to no one but everyone. There was a silence broken by the gasp that came from the baby’s mouth when Wynne’s wisp disappeared. “We’ll let you have some time as a family and send Alistair in, until he’s ready to hold him you can put him in the crib, it is all set up just let us know if you need us.” With a hand to her cheek and then leaving with everyone following, closing the doors behind them. She carefully walked over to the cot and placed him in it, watching his eyelids flutter and close with a little smile on his face. A tear gathered to the corner of her left eye and when her husband walked through the doors it fell down her face. They stared at each other in disbelief before gasping in relief and running to each other. They kissed for what felt like the first time in forever, not paying attention to the warm tears streaming down their faces. They broke apart and Alistair kissed his wife’s cheeks, eyes, nose and forehead before hugging her. “Thank the Maker you’re alright. I- I thought I’d lost you. I love you.” He babbled through his tears. She wiped them from his cheeks replying

“…You almost did. I’m here. I’m right here and I love you so much.” She stood back from him, and he reached over and wiped the tears from her face and she smiled. She stood up straight and Alistair looked at her stomach and she shrugged and then coughed to get his full attention “May I present to you Ser, Prince Theirin?” she beamed walking over to the cot. Alistair followed and watched as his wife picked the baby from the crib and exposed his blonde tuft while kissing his forehead. “I have a son?” Alistair repeated this to himself, unsure how to process that. Kirriana nodded smiling and carefully guided his hands until he was holding the baby without any help. The baby was wide awake staring straight into Alistair’s eyes “Yes meet your father.” Kirriana cooed next to him.

“He stares right through you doesn’t he?” Alistair asked with a laugh.

“With your eyes, my hair and your nose.” Kirri replied.

“He’s gorgeous Kirri.” Alistair was rocking backwards and forwards on the spot ever so slightly, humming a small tune. She watched them amazed that he had taken to it so quickly. “I’m glad you like him. I was afraid you wouldn’t and I would have to return him for another.” She teased and Alistair responded by sticking his tongue out at her. They laughed at each other when Fergus entered and he smiled when he saw his sister beside his brother-in-law and nephew. Kirriana and Fergus hugged “Thank the Maker you are well sister.” He chimed.

“Thank you Fergus. Meet Ferelden’s new Prince.” She chirpily replied. Alistair hesitantly handed over the baby, disappointed that his baby holding time had been cut to a close. Fergus was also an expert on handling babies, Kirriana remembered that much from when Oren was born.

 

Raelyn stood at the door and walked away from it when Kirriana looked at her from the corner of her eye. She knew that look and left the men to fight over the baby. Rae was stood outside in the courtyard and Kirriana walked past her over to the well. The well was full most of the year and gentle waterlillies were left to float atop, never wilting. It was used as an indication of how well the Denerim water supply was doing after the Blight. Now it is simply a decoration in the beautiful gardens that had been placed atop the old ones. Kirriana turned and looked at her friend and exchanged a tense look before Raelyn’s shoulders dropped and she smiled. “You did it Kirri! You had me worried for a few moments throughout but you pulled through you nug humper!!” she cried embracing her friend, sighing with happiness. “And did you see that boy?! Gorgeous! Are you sure it’s Alistair’s?! I mean apart from the nose and eyes that baby is all you!”

“Rae I thought you hate children.”

“I don’t hate your child!” she exclaimed sounding offended. “No no. Your one I like.” The women laughed, finally over the cold glances and snide digs at each other. Kirriana paused and then replied to her friends’ earlier statement “Yes we will talk about the vision but… the day after tomorrow, after my brother and the majority of Ferelden has left.” Raelyn nodded and they watched Thor and Horan bounding to their mistresses, caked in mud from whatever adventure they had took themselves off in. “Well before you can meet my other son Horan, you and Thor need a bath.” They winced looking at Kirriana but followed back into the palace.

 

The Royals hid away in the Palace that night with their close friends and the Queen’s brother. News was sent out of the baby’s safe arrival and had soon gained the nickname Baby Theirin and many amassed around the Palace, seeking a glimpse at the well debated infant. Many claimed the child was a fake, set up to gain sympathy and support or a Darkspawn child that they hid to cover up their shame. As usual the newlyweds of the day’s ceremonies were invited for dinner at the Palace and just before their meal the baby was brought in by his mother and proudly shown off by his father. Kirriana had also sent for Brother Genetivi who told the guests of his next subject that he was to write about. The Nobles that had also been invited, fawned over the boy and complained when he was taken by his nursemaid to be put to sleep. During dinner they were caught up on all the ceremonies between pairs of people who had been long awaited lovers, had their marriage arranged as children, or even made as a business deal between merchants to improve the status of their own families. Raelyn had to be told multiple times not to use her magic to move cutlery and plates away from people as they were trying to eat, no matter how amusing to the affected it was. Kirriana and Alistair were sat on opposite ends of the table which was common when they had guests. Both blushed when the inevitable question of a bold noble about the state of their relationship and how long it would take for them to be intimate again was raised. They made it through desert and after their guests had left and they watched the candle flicker as them and their child were the last awake in the late hours of the night. He wouldn’t sleep but wasn’t quite awake either, not quite decided that it was safe to close his eyes and let his parents leave his side yet. After Horan sniffed him and licked his face he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. For the first night in a month Kirriana and Alistair were able to sleep in each other’s arms.


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of the holiday. With a new baby and living wife in tow Alistair couldn't be any happier, or so he thinks. Of course not everything this day goes smoothly.

The last day of the holiday always passed the quickest. They were allowed to sleep in as they would make their appearance after midday when the lively parade of music and celebration finally reached the Palace District. Shale, Oghren had Zevran had returned after hearing their friend had delivered her baby and were coerced into partaking in the new display made after the Archdemon that shooted magic fire sparks from its mouth as it passed and made mighty roaring sounds. Shale of course needed a lot more persuasion than Zevran, who was glad to be in the spotlight in nice clothes and Oghren was more concerned with the selection of ales. Kirriana and Alistair were presented new robes adorned with pretty gems and matching crowns to accompany them. The citizens had asked for a view of the Prince and they decided to do so during the feast that marks the end of the parade. Alistair was either with his wife and child or pacing about the halls, muttering his speech, trying to commit it to memory. Raelyn fussed in her official robes, deciding to wear her more comfortable clothing underneath so she might shed the outer layer as soon as she could. Fergus sat in a study room, tending to affairs he had in Denerim while he was there. Kirriana and Baby Theirin were mostly left to the mercy of scholars, physicians and mages, curious as to how the Queen had managed to revert to her previous physical state as if she had never been pregnant. The scholars all theorised how she carried to full term, the physicians conversed over what she had been given during labour and studied the baby and the mages took note of what the others had said for their own studies and discussed the Taint and the effect on them both. When they had both been deemed well enough, Kirriana was allowed to go get ready for their appearance and put Duncan to sleep for a while before being bathed and clothed for his debut. Kirriana found Alistair when the music moved and became louder as the concession drew closer. Followed by Shale, Wynne, Raelyn, Oghren and Zevran they walked to the front of the Palace where the doors would open and the Heroes of the Fifth Blight would walk out and Alistair would give his speech before joining the parade and leading it to the great gardens where they had chosen to hold the feast. The parade was very quickly moved into the square circling around the Palace twice as thousands of Fereldans from all over had flooded and crowded all wanting to be a part of the merriment and ceremony. The crowd went quite after a few minutes, symbolising that they were ready, waiting for the heroes. Alistair nodded to the doormen and the doors opened into the bright day in front of them. Kirriana and Alistair stepped forward starting shouts of joy from the crowd. The light shone in their eyes but years of training told Kirriana to resist trying to block it with a hand and she hung on Alistair's right arm harder to stop him from doing so. The royal announcer called out their names and when the crowd had settled from a gesture to Alistair, he twiddled his thumbs once more and coughed before starting his speech. “Citizens of Ferelden, we have all worked hard for this very moment. After two long years of rebuilding our great country, we stand here today. Today is all about rejoicing in everything that we have and all that we have achieved. Today is about taking one more day to revel in the sun and have a good feast that the cooks have worked especially hard for and enjoy the meads and wines brought for all over Thedas. I stand here with your Heroes of the Fifth Blight and it is our pleasure to have them here for this occasion and it is my pleasure to have my wife Kirriana here with me. We are also, truly blessed, with the presence of the Warden-Commander Raelyn Amell. Without further ceremony we shall now begin the feast.” The crowd cheered on as Alistair led the rest on to the gardens. When they were all seated in the gorgeous gardens, lush with vegetation and their first course out of 8 had arrived, Alistair asked Kirriana about the sealed off section at the far end of the Gardens, protected by some of the palace guards. “Not yet.” Was all she would say about it.

 

After the third course had been served they were informed that there had been a disturbance in the palace that need their attention. When the bards had all the guests distracted or they were otherwise unable to notice, they slipped away with Wynne and Shale who was waiting for an excuse to stop watching the “squishes move like moving targets”. When they walked through the doors, there were no guards other than the one who informed them of the disturbance who suddenly spun around, removed his helmet and whistled. 9 men jumped through the high windows and surrounded the group. Kirriana turned to the guard and shouted “He’s going after the baby!” to Alistair. He lowered his sword and stared in shock and got pushed back when a bandit lunged his sword at him but it was kicked away by Kirriana. Using shale as a shield Kirriana reached for the sword and ran past a gap in the formation of the attackers, slashing the chest of one who tried to intercept her. Watching their comrade stagger while he bled out, they all began to attack the remaining three. Kirriana ran as hard as she could taking the shortcuts she knew to reach the nursery where he would have been after being dressed for his presentation. She figured that all the guards and servants had been told that there was a major disturbance outside and locked out so that they couldn’t come back in. She worried about her brother and would look for him the second she knew her son was safe. She reached the hallway where the nursery was and she could hear metal clanging coming from the room. She ran to the room with the sword gripped tightly in her hands, it was heavier than what she was used to and was larger than a regular sword but shorter than a greatsword. When she reached the door the impostor guard was stalking over towards a wall where the nursemaid and her helpers were cowering, trying to hold the baby further away from him. Kirriana carefully stepped in the room, quietly withdrawing one of the combs from her hair and threw it, lodging it in the back of his head. She continued coming up behind him, following her throw. He twitched on the spot and turned from the women to face Kirriana. She held the sword above her head and calmly said “Not my son you bastard.” Before swinging down through the man, the momentum of the sword and swing cleaving him clean in half, the sides splitting apart and falling to the floor as the sword smashed against the ground, leaving the hilt and a fragment in Kirriana’s steady hands. Fergus burst into the room seconds after calling for his sister. “Sister?! Sister I-“ he stopped when he saw the halves of the man and the shattered sword in her hands. He put an arm around her and she mumbled “He was going to kill them. He was going to kill them all.” He took the hilt from her hands and the women finally moved and the nursemaid handed Kirriana her son. Fergus placed the sword remnants on the floor next to its last kill and hugged his sister. Alistair, Shale and Wynne entered the room at that point, looking a little bruised and worse for wear. Alistair and Kirriana cradled their baby and Shale remarked “It saved its small squishy one from the impostor singlehandedly. Hpmh she hasn’t lost its touch yet.” And Kirriana quipped “And I did it without getting a drop of blood on my dress.”

 

After returning to the feast, course 7 had just been finished and Raelyn had gotten tired of the robes and with no one else around to tell her otherwise, she had shed them. They filled the rest of the table in on what had happened and assured them that the baby was in safe hands. “Impressive Kirri.” Raelyn told her.

“I’m not proud of it. That was the first man I had to kill personally in two years. I’d forgotten what it felt like. It was a reminder.” She looked in her cup, swirling the golden contents and then downed it and then made a content sound “And I had forgotten how good honey sweetened mead tasted. Maker that’s heavenly.” Making the whole group laugh. Kirriana and Raelyn eyed each other as Fergus joined the table, taking the empty seat on the other side of Raelyn as Shale stayed to watch the baby. She ignored him and purposely flirted without shame with Zevran and he watched her sadly. The final course was served and Fergus busied himself with his food and drink and eventually Raelyn turned to him and talked to him. After the food had been eaten and cleared Kirriana stood and asked for the attention of the great crowd that spanned most of the gardens. “This garden stands upon the old one, much like most of the Ferelden you see now. They were expanded as buildings had been upgraded and there was extra space. We can now host crowds by the thou here. It is a great pleasure for all you here to be the first. When not used for official occasions I hope that this will be a place where you feel you can come and find yourself. A place free of the terrors 2 years past. Beauty stands in its place. Many of you may not know, but the design for the gardens was based on the gardens that laid in Highever, the home of the Couslands. Therefore it t’was only fitting that these gardens be named after their namesake. I wish you welcome to Highever Gardens.” The crowd applauded, Kirriana smiled and waited for them to go quiet again. “If you look to the far side of the gardens, there is an area closed off by a barrier and closely guarded. This place is for remembering as well as rebuilding what was lost and if you’ll allow me, we can now unveil it with the help of a little man.” The nursemaid walked over to Kirri and she took the baby with one hand and with the other she pulled Alistair up and pulled him by the hand down the far row of tables that spanned the length of the gardens. The seated guests all turned and clapped as the Royal table followed Kirriana down to the closed off end of the gardens. Kirriana put her hand over Alistair’s eyes and laughed when he almost walked into a table. She stood him and nodded to the mages and guards to release the barrier. She let him open his eyes and he saw the huge hedge, trimmed into an archway that lead to a small field with a smooth path paved all the way to a platform raised by a step. The back hedge of the garden was paved with red rose bushes. Atop the platform in the middle, was a statue. The statue depicted Duncan and a plaque that read:

For Duncan

Warden-Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens

A Saviour of Kings and Queens

The True Hero

Kirriana looked at Alistair who looked at the statue in awe and sadness and then turned to the crowd who were all falling over each other to get a glimpse of the memorial and the baby. “This statue is dedicated to Duncan. Our Commander and saviour. We never would have made it this far without him. We owe him our lives and since he is gone we can never repay him but we can make a start by honouring his memory. I cannot begin to describe how hard we have thought of different ways to show how much he did for us and with the birth of our son, I can think of no better way than to announce that I have named him Duncan after the man who saved his parents’ lives.” The crowd was silent for the moment and then all yelled “Hail Prince Duncan! Long live King Alistair! Long live Queen Kirriana!” and bowed to the baby who watched with wide eyes. Alistair turned to Kirriana and kissed her on the cheek, without words for how happy he was. They excused themselves from the rest of the celebrations after dancing several dances with each other and their friends, even Alistair and Raelyn got along for two dances with each other. Kirriana danced with Fergus as well and he thanked her for naming the gardens after their home. “It’s perfect.” He told her. He left that night, deciding that he had some work to do at Highever, making a statue in his sister’s name was top of the list he called out to her as he rode off. Shale left without a word, tired of people and Zevran left with a woman that he had been exchanging looks and raunchy dances with all night. Wynne, Raelyn and Oghren had betted themselves into a drinking competition when Alistair and Kirriana left but they heard the celebrations going well into the night. They sat in the nursery with Duncan watching him sleep. “About his name…” Alistair whispered, not wanting to wake him up. “I couldn’t think of a more fitting one.” Kirriana whispered back. He hugged her tight and sighed “Now that we are parents… hmm, I like the sound of that. It has a nice ring to it don’t you think? Anyway, sleepless nights are ahead of us aren’t they?” Kirriana nodded chuckling softly. “And by the end of the month we shall be pulling each other’s hair out, no longer able to stand being in the same room as the other.” He joked. They fell asleep listening to the sound of their son breathing, a calming sound unchanged by the noise of the party going on outside.


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion, including my little connections that I make between other parts of the world and its history.

They sat in the lounge that offered the most sun. The mages, the warrior and the rogue them five. None said a word. Birds were chirping outside and the servants outside swept away all remnants of the night before, waking the drunk and sending them of their way. The silence became deafening and Raelyn spoke first “Okay Kirri, it’s time to talk about it now.” Her friend said nothing but then stood.

“It started as a small pinch underneath my skin. It irritated but nothing more. The next time I felt it, the pain was like a kick from the baby and so we dismissed it until it began coming in waves and I collapsed. After Alistair carried me back and left the room my vision started going blurry and then suddenly un-blurring. I could barely hear anything Wynne was saying to me over the static ringing in my ears. My lungs felt heavy and sickly, the medicines making no difference. Contractions reduced to waves for a few hours, then became constant and extremely unforgiving. I could feel myself dying despite myself. I could hear the song. The Song.” Alistair looked at her in horror. Wynne held a hand over her mouth and Raelyn’s face was drained of its colour. “Rae slapped me and that brought me to my senses allowing my vision and hearing to correct themselves. I pushed until I couldn’t bear the pain anymore and my eyes cleared, rolled backwards and that was when the vision began. It was like going through the Joining again.” She walked to the window and stared at Fort Drakon through it. “I saw a woman, a- a hawk. Her and two women and a man ran from Lothering. She travelled across what looked like Kirkwall, she was followed by Anders, a dwarf and an elf with white tattoos. I then saw her walking through the Deep Roads, but they weren’t the Orzammar Deep Roads. The next images were of her facing Qunari and then it changed to a Chantry, a blonde woman arguing with a priest, a elven mage arguing with the fair haired woman and then a bright flash. Then there were mages and Templars fighting, many dead and then nothing. The song was more tortuous than the vision but then I returned to the room and the song faded away after Duncan was born. I passed out afterwards.”

Alistair stood “Kirri if I had known that, THAT was going to happen to you..” he started. She shook her head and Wynne said

“She would still do it a thousand times over. Now that Ferelden has seen he who would rule over them in his parent’s stead, a Theirin and Cousland, we can focus on what she saw and what we do from here.”

“Clearly this hawk has some importance.” Raelyn offered “but Mages outright fighting Templars seems really unlikely, that wouldn’t happen unless pushed to extreme provocation.” She continued.

“I could send troops over to Kirkwall to find this woman. Stop her from whatever she’s doing and stop the problem right there. Explain to her Kirri’s vision, in fact, if you came it would be more powerful, if she ran from Lothering she escaped the Blight. She’ll know of you.” Alistair proposed and Wynne and Raelyn nodded in agreement. Kirriana looked at them all and then slowly said “No. We do nothing. If the Mages and Templars are to be eventually driven to war, then our interference could then provoke it. Anders was with them, we could get him for deserting but he is a mage. Any mage involved could be key. If this is the Maker’s plan then it is not for us, as mortals to interfere. I know that a war could tear the world apart but it will happen one way or another. Remove the woman now and you risk pushing forward everything to now. If we leave this to its natural course, it should buy us time to be prepared for it.

“You’re prepared to wrap Ferelden up in its own cocoon and let innocents die?” Wynne asked.

Kirriana stewed and then replied “The Blight let scores of innocents die and suffer at the hand of monsters created by man’s pride and arrogance. Mages and Templars are constantly at each other’s throats for many different reasons but I understand that the Mages are ruled very strictly in Kirkwall. They will push each other back and forwards until they destroy themselves or tire of fighting. They need to figure that out for themselves. If we go to Kirkwall we would be starting that war ourselves. We need to let it be and be sure that we didn’t have anything to do with starting it. When it happens we can do what we can to aid but if the Blight taught any of us anything, it should be to realize what decisions can do. The people won’t care if we simply say there will be war, they have to see it. They need to feel the dull sting for themselves to understand why they need to care about those they fear for their differences. Until then, we will do nothing as there is nothing to be done. After.” Her tone was harden but her voice was soft as she said the solemn words.

“After.” Raelyn said nodding in agreement with her friend.

“She’s right. We put more innocents at risk, looking for the problem. After.” Wynne put in her vote.

Alistair looked at the three women looking for his answer and his eyes widened and then he bit his lip and then added “After.” To the mix. They all looked at each other and back at Kirriana who said “We deal with the aftermath.”


End file.
